How to Love
by Yuki Ayanami
Summary: The power of song can do amazing things... like bring together a coldhearted hunter and his partner. RA Note: Not a new fic, just revised.
1. Got the Gig

_**HOW TO LOVE**_

Heyness!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own WHR, I'm just an obsessed fan. And I don't know own 'Some things I know' by Billy Gilman. No sueing plz!

"Got the Gig" --Chapter One

"I'm iiinnnn! To ever thang that you doooo! Cause you knooow, That I'll always be lovin' yooooouuu! Oh whoa, yeah!"

"Argh! Stop!" Sakski begged, "Please, Doujima, I can't take it anymore!"

"Yes, Doujima, please!" Michael cried, "The volume on my headphones doesn't go any higher!"

Karasuma stared determindly down at her work, gritting her teeth in order to block out her comrades annoying "singing." "Why?" Doujima chanted, starting to dance around the room in a demented version of Brittney Spears. "I'm just getting my groove on! Dance with me Haruto!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"What's going on?" In a swirl of black trenchcoat, Amon was there. Sakaki rushed over, relief written all over his face. "Amon, please! Make her stop!"

"Doujima, stop that. Go sit down and actually work."

Doujima pouted, "Aww, C'mon Amon. I'm just having a little fun, it's so boring here!"

Amon glared at her.

"Hmph! You guys are no fun!" Doujima flounced into her seat adn pouted some more. Karasuma and Sakaki sighed in audible. Michael turned down the volume to his earphones. Amon and Sakaki settled into their seats. Everyone worked on their own projects, and for several minutes, peace time, Karasuma looked up from her work. "Where's Robin?" As if on cue, Robin burst inot the office in a flurry of black cotton. She bowed low, her breath coming out in quick gasps and her chest heaving. "Forgive me, please." She said, addressing her co-workers, "I was delayed at Harry's." She rose and gazed apolegetically at the others. Everyone stared at her.

"How come?" Karasuma asked curiously.

"Well, I was having a conversation with Master about Italy. Singing came up somehow and I mentioned that I used to sing alot at the monastary, and he invited me to sing one evening at hte restaurant. He's even paying me a little, so...It's like a gig. My first gig." A slow smile spread across her face and a happy blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"Wow! No way! Robin, thats great!" Karasuma leaned back in her chair and congratulated Robin warmly.

"Awesome, Robin!" Sakaki agreed.

"Congrats, Robin!" Michael smiled at her.

"Hey, hey! Wait a minute!" Doujima exclaimed indigrantly, "How come you all are all excited about her singing, but you beg me to stop?" Doujima stood up, fist planted on her hips.

"Because you can't sing," Sakaki told her, "Robin probably can."

Doujima smacked him upside the head playfully.

"Sorry, but you can't." Sakaki shrugged.

"When?" Karasuma asked Robin.

"Next Monday."

"What? So soon?" Michael asked,"It's Friday, how're you gonna pull that off?"

Robin shrugged cheerfully, "Practice alot over the weekend, I'm only on for an hour, at the middle. There was a big gap between singers. I'm going over today adn Saturday to discuss everything with Master. I'll manage."

"We are so going! Nothing's gonna stop me from attending our Little Robin's first gig." Doujima declared, "You guy's coming?"

"Definatley." Karasuma grinned.

"Duh!" Sakaki smirked.  
"See what I can do with the boss!" Michael smiled.

"Wow, thanks for your support guys!" Robin cried happily.

"What about you, Amon?" Sakaki turned to Amon who was still sitting moodily at his desk. An odd look crossed Amon's face for a split second before he stood up.

"I don't have time for such trivial things." He stated coldly before sweeping out the door. Robin's face crumpled, and unspilled tears filled her eyes.

"Well, eh!" Doujima said angrily.

Michael kept his eyes downcast.

"Don't mind him." Karasuma said hastily.

"Yeah, we're here for you, Robin. "Sakaki assured her.

"Oh, don't worry, "Robin said, sniffing and wiping her eyes, "He's not worth it. Uh, can I have the day off to go to Harry's. Y'know, to practice for Monday?"

"Sure thng." Karasuma said.

"Thank you." Robin said softly as she turned and walked out the door

o


	2. Night Wonderings

"Night Wonderings" --Chapter 2

The night before her performance, Robin lay awake on her bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, and feeling an ached deep within her chest. How could he? She had sacraficed everything for him, and done her best. But he still looked upon her with contempt. Still, no matter what he did to her, or whatever hurt she went through on his behalf, she knew she still loved him. She wouldn't leave him. She wouldn't give up or abandon him, she wouldn't. Love didn't work that way. And no matter ho unexperienced she was, she knew it. Robin knew that she was bound to him. Forever. Robin felt like she was only half a person without him. She felt alive when seh was around him. She always strave to do her best when he was around. He tainted her adn liberated her heart. Unconditional love, thats what it was. She wanted him so badly, and yet, Robin knew he probably didn't want her. She would wait for him, she loved him...Amon...Slowly, Robin drifted off to sleep, dreaming of dreams she knew would never come to be.

o


	3. A Song for You

"A Song for You" --Chapter 3

"Almost ready?" Doujima whispered to Robin backstage. Robin nodded nervously. "Don't worry," Doujima squeezed Robin's hand in support, "You'll do great. We're all here for you. Okay?" Robin nodded again. "Okay, well I gotta go grab my seat...I dunno if I'm even supposed to be backstage." And with that, Doujima tip-toed away to find her seat with Karasuma, Sakaki, adn Michael. Robin smoothed her silky dress nervously. Finally, the singer before Robin finished and invited Robin to come onstage. Robin swallowed hard, then stepped out into the spotlight. Everyone clapped politely, and Robin could see her friends clapping as hard as they could toward ther front of the room. The room was dimly lit by candles adn small lamps. Little round tables under white table clothes, sat around a highly polished dance floor. Robin herself looked magnificent. Doujima had found the perfect outfit. THe dress was black and had long, belling, off-the-shoulder sleeves. The dress itself hugged her curving form and rippled down to mid-thigh, showing off long, shapely legs. She had strappy high-heels that tied up around mid-calf. Around ehr slender throat a simple black satin ribbon was tied. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun, with her bangs left hanging. The light shone off her creamy milk skin adn reflected off her re-gold hair. Robin took the mike from the previous singer and smiled nervously. She signaled to the small band behind her, and they started up obediently. Robin closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing. The wave of warmth that was Robin's voice rippled out across the room adn whatever tension anyone had melted away, even Robin's. One by one, couples got out of their seats and began to dance on teh dance floor. Robin wished it could be her and Amon out there, dancing in each others arms. For almost an hour, Robin sang her heart out to the crowd. She loved singing, and the little band smoothly backed up her natural talent. Robin soared through seven songs without a hitch. But before she started number eight, she scanned the crowd and her gaze caught on a tall, dark man standing alone in a smoky, isolated corner. Her breath caught in surprise. It was him. What was he doing there? Robin didn't care though. He was there, and that's all that mattered. She listened to the band start, and suddenly, she knew what she had to do. So she closed her eyes and sang out to him:

There's some things, I know to be true

Snow is white, and the ocean is blue,

Rain is wet, and it falls from the sky

And the stars come out every night

And just as sure, as the sun will rise

this love is real, you see in my eyes

Plant a seed, and it will grow

Some things I know.

o

Robin opened her eyes and looked around, she found her friends. They were sitting in complete silence as her velvety voice rose and fell and wrapped around all teh people in the restaurant. Karasuma looked around for the source of Robin's sudden inspiration and saw Amon in the back. She smiled in understanding and nodded at Robin. Robin sang on:

There's some things in life I need,

water to drink, air to breath

a placet to rest when I need sleep

When I'm hungry food to eat

As sure as I need the Lord Above,

Tha's how much I need your love,

and I need shelter from the cold

Somethings I know.

o

Robin made eye contact with Amon, and kept it throughout the last verse. She had no eyes, for anyone, or anything but him. And she made certain that there was no doubt that this song was for him.

There's somethings in life I want

To be thankful for all I've got

A friend to talk to, a hand to hold

To still be young when I grow old

And I want all my dreams to come true

and I wanna share them all with you

And I just had to tell you so

Somethings I know

Oh, I just had to tell you so

There's somethings I know.

o


	4. Whispered Confessions

"Whispered Confessions" --Chapter 4

When the last note had died down, all the people in the restaurant stood up and clapped as hard as they could. Robin smiled widely and bowed low. As she rose, she saw Amon slip out of the restaurant. Robin quickly called the next singer on stage and, shooting an explanitory glance at karasuma, who nodded in understanding, stepped out after Amon. Keeping her distance, she silently followed him to the park. Up ahead, Amon stopped beneath a tall, spreading oak tree. Without turning around, he said, "I don't know why you're following me, but I suggest you stop." Robin stepped up close behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.Softly, she whispered, "I saw you. I thought you weren't coming." Gruffly, he yanked his shoulder out of her tender grasp, and said, "I had nothing better to do." Robin sighed and walked in front of him, so that they were face-to-face. She took a deep breath, the time was now or never, even if he didn't want her. Looking at the ground, she hesitantly whispered, "I was singing for you." Silence fell around them like a cloak and Robin began to worry that she had made a huge mistake. Then, almost inaudibly, Amon said, "I know." Robin breath caught in her throat adn she looked up at him. Amon was not looking at her, but at the ground. Robin reached up and gentely touched his cheek. "Amon...I-" she began.

"I love you." he whispered unexpectedly.

Robin stared up at hm disbelieving. He slowly brought his eyes to meet hers. She brought up her other hand to rest on his other cheek.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Why?" she asked, unshed tears making her eyes sparkle. "Why didn't you tell me before? God, Amon, I love you so much." She took her hands away from his face and covered her own.

"I can't be with you." Amon said.

"Why?" demanded Robin, "I love you, adn you love me. Why do we have to go through more pain?"

"I can't love you, Robin." Amon whispered painfully, "I'm a cold man. I don't know how to love. I don't know how to be with you. And I don't deserve you, "He wiped a tear off her cheek tenderly, "My Angel."

"I don't care!" Robin cried, leaning against him and pounding his chest with her fist. "I don't care what you do or don't know how to do. I love you. Do you hear me?" I love you. Amon, just being with you is enough."

Amon lightly capped one hand against her cheek adn the other at her waist. Robin leaned her head into his hand adn looked up into his eyes. "Please Amon," She begged, "Amon, I love you so much and I'll wait for you, as lond as you need. Please, just be with me."

Amon was silent for a long while, and Robin thought he wwas going to refuse. But finally, he nodded. Robin sighed and closed her eyes. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pressing herself close to him. Amon wound his arms tightly around her waist. Robin lifted her head and Amon bent down. Slowly, their lips met and they kissed longingly.

"I love you," Amon whispered against her lips, "You sang beautifully. Just watching you on stage and seeing all the other couples dancing, I wanted to dance with you so badly."

Robin pulled away and smiled at him, her emerald eyes shining in the moonlight, full of hope and happiness. "We can now." Robin murmured.

"Now?" Amon said quizically, cocking his head to one side, "We have no music." Robin laughed softly, "Silly man," she said quietly, "We have music."

"We do?" asked Amon, smiling slightly.

"Yes." Robin smiled back, "It's in our hearts. Your heart, my heart. We can dance to that."

"Okay," he said, "In that case, may I have this dance, my angel?"

"Yes." Robin said happily. She leaned her head on his chest and slowly, they danced under the moonlight, to the music of their hearts.

o The end o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heyness! My first fic EVER! Read and Review please. And I don't know what flames are. But no one seems to want them, so NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!! But yes, read and review, comments are welcome for the novice writer!


End file.
